


The First Date

by RavensCAT



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alaric - Freeform, Dalaric, Damon - Freeform, Humanity!Damon, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Okay i'm going to stop, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Ric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got inspired by a tumblr prompt. </p><p>Person A keeps talking about the amazing date they’re going to have and how romantic and fantastic it’ll be and even though Person B is sad, if it makes Person A happy, they’ll do their best to be happy for them and then the huge date night comes around and Person B gets a call and thinks something bad happened on the date and rushes over only to find roses and candles and Person A holding a whiteboard saying, “be my date tonight?”</p><p>:D Gift Fic for the lovely Dahlia_Rose_83 because she inspires me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dahlia_Rose_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Rose_83/gifts).



> Since my first fic was a gift for ElnaK because she encouraged me to post, I decided to make this fic a gift for Dahlia_Rose_83 because she inspired me from the very beginning.
> 
> So as it says in the summary I got inspired by a tumblr prompt and I forgot who posted it but it was this.
> 
> Person A keeps talking about the amazing date they’re going to have and how romantic and fantastic it’ll be and even though Person B is sad, if it makes Person A happy, they’ll do their best to be happy for them and then the huge date night comes around and Person B gets a call and thinks something bad happened on the date and rushes over only to find roses and candles and Person A holding a whiteboard saying, “be my date tonight?”
> 
> So it got kind of long for a prompt but whatever :P And you'll figure out who's who once you start reading

~~~~

Ric was sitting with a drink in his hand at the boarding house. He was waiting for Damon to come home from his date. Why he wasn't at his own house was because Damon wanted him there to tell him how it went.

So you can imagine his surprise when he got a call from Damon an hour after he left.

“Hello?” He answered, taking another sip from his glass.

“R...Ricc...” Was the answered reply from the other side.

Ric stood up immediately, “Damon? Damon what's wrong? What's going on?” He asked.

All he heard from the other side was laboured breathing.

"Are you hurt Damon?" He asked again.

“Yes...” He heard Damon hiss out from the other end.

“Hang on buddy I'm coming. Are you safe?” Ric said as he grabbed his wallet and keys, shoving them into his pocket. He ran down to the basement while he waited for Damon to answer.

“No... Hurry... please.” Damon mumbled out.

And that's how Ric knew it was serious because Damon never said 'please' unless it was under extreme circumstances. 

“I'm coming, I'm coming. Hang in there buddy.” Ric said before the line got cut on Damon's side.

“Hello? Hello Damon? Shit.” He looked at the screen and pocketed his phone. 'Which bitch did he have his date with?' Ric thought as he went to their weapons area and pulled out a gun with wooden bullets covered in vervain. He placed in in his waistband since he didn't have time to put on the holster on. He grabbed a knife and placed that in his boot. He also grabbed a stake and shoved that in his jacket pocket. He grabbed his stake shooting mechanism and slipped it on his arm. He pulled his sleeve down over it and then turned to leave. He stopped halfway and turned back around to grab a regular gun just in case. He locked the walk-in closet with all the weapons and then ran to his car. 

He started the car and started to head to where Damon was suppose to have his date. He knew the exact place because Damon had been going on for weeks about his supposed date and how it was going to amazing and fun and so on... How everything was supposed to be perfect. Ric was sad that Damon seemed so excited about a date with someone he had never met and that he'll never get the chance to tell Damon how he really feels and how much he cares for him, but because Damon was so happy and deserved it, Ric did his best to be happy for him even though it was fucking hard. 

Although now everything was going to shit and he should have just taken the chance and told Damon how he felt the moment he told him about his date. Maybe then this would have never happened and Damon wouldn't have gone on that date. Hopefully he would've been in Ric's arms at home in his giant bed. But he didn't because he was scared that if Damon said 'no' he would ruin his friendship with him as well.

But now was not the time to think about this. He sped up to reach his destination quicker.

The car had barely been put in 'park' before Ric was turning the key and pulling it out. He got out and ran into the abandoned restaurant where Damon wanted to have his date.  
Why Damon had chosen an abandoned place to have his first date with someone he wasn't sure. 

He pulled out his gun and turned the flashlight, he had gotten from the car, on and slowly walked in. 

“Damon?” He whispered quietly. 

His flashlight was placed on top of his gun and he had taken on a predatory/defensive stance when he heard rustling coming from behind him. He turned around and suddenly the door closed. He ignored the door and turned back around. It was now pitch black except for the source of light coming from his flashlight.

“Damon are you here?” He asked again.

He suddenly smelled smoke and then saw a spark which led to a bunch of candles, placed on which appeared to be tables, to be lit. Witch's doing? He raised an eyebrow and tried to get a better look around now that there was more light. He lowered his gun slightly and raised his head. Before he could go anywhere dimmed lights were turned on and a couple meters away stood Damon holding a sign which said, Be my date tonight?' Ric sighed a breath of relief, he dropped the flashlight, placed the gun in his waistband and rushed over to Damon.

“Thank god you're okay! I thought something happened to you. Don't ever do that to me again!” He scolded before taking Damon's face in his hands and kissing him hard.

Damon purred in approval and dropped the whiteboard to grab Ric's jacket's collars and pull him closer. Ric pulled back and leaned his forehead against Damon's.

“A kiss on the first date Ric? I approve.” Damon said smirking.

“Shut up. Don't ruin it.”...

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you all enjoyed that and if you did the comment button is right below. Also if you want to give me anymore prompts you can do so down below or on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravenscat-tumbler)


End file.
